Elevator incidents
An elevator incident is usually caused by elevator companies who do not mantain their elevators properly or due to errand users. List of elevator incidents worldwide Singapore *'Maid dies after elevator church elevator falls on her' 'A maid was accompaning another 70 Year old lady in a church in St.Micheal's and before the platform elevator stopped,she opened the doors and fell into the pit,seconds later,she was crushed by the elevator *'Filipina doctor hurt in Hostel elevator incident' A Filipina doctor fell down 4 floors down and to the top of the elevator car in a hostel in Jalan Besar. It was found out that she had mistaken the shaft door for the toilet and then sunsequently fell down. *'''Worker plunges 13 storeys ''to death in elevator accident,survivor says A elevator technician fell down 13 floors to his death when a mystery object fell towards the the elevator technicians,who ducked,but Mr Chua Yew Ming did not make it. The incident was in Ocean Building at Collyer Quay *'Damaged Fujitec elevator in Tampines' On June 9, 2013, a Fujitec elevator at Block 17 Marsiling Lane HDB, Singapore was badly damaged with the landing doors on the ground floor dislodged from the door tracks. It was reported that the elevator damage was due to a door alignment defect, which was suspected to be due to vandalism, but it turns out that the damage was suspected to be from misuse by workers. A spokesperson for Fujitec said that workers who move materials in and out of the elevator would use a piece of cardboard or wood to wedge the doors open. This repeated force into the gap, would cause the safety edge to become loose, and lean outwards towards the landing doors and get stuck when the elevator goes upwards, causing the doors to be dislodged from the door tracks. *'Malfunctioned Otis elevator in Tampines' On May 2013, an elevator in a HDB block in Tampines suddenly ascended with the doors still open when a five years old boy was about to exit the elevator. He was pulled back by his father.The elevator was identified to be Otis . *'Elevator breakdown in Bukit Batok West' On October 18, 2010, an elevator at Block 115 Bukit Batok West HDB which identified to be a ULift had broke down and caused two youngsters to be trapped inside for an hour. Both youngsters were not injured. An investigation had shown that the interlocks has been misused by renovation workers renovating a flat. The renovation company was fined S$2000 and was ordered to pay for the repair works on the elevator. *'Death of dog in Bukit Batok' A dog was strangled to its death in Bukit Batok as the owner entered the elevator witthe dog and the lesh hanging outside the elevator when it acended. The incident was witnessed by an elevator rescue team and the owner was stuck in the elevator for 10 minutes,according to STOMP and The Straits Times. The elevator is most probably Fujitec by the look of the doors. The elevator company was found not responsible for this accident but the dog owner was held responsible. *'Series of breakdowns on upgraded EM Services elevator' A series of breakdowns on a batch of upgraded EM Services elevator has been caused by a misalignment of the door's interlocks,which would occasionally get stuck. EM Services has fixed the elevators and Shengyang Brilliant elevatorShengyang Brilliant elevator was held responsible and had to bear the full cost of the repait works,with an addtional $100 fine for every elevator fixed Republic of China *'Escalator incident in Hong Kong' 'On February 24, 2011, some of the escalator landing steps on one of the two ThyssenKrupp escalators at Hong Kong Design Institute (HKDI) that gives access from level 1 to 7 are falling down on the steps which returning to the seventh floor. The escalator safety device was activated when the steps are falling down. No one was injuried in this accident. *'Restaurant elevator incident in Hong Kong An elevator in a restaurant plumetted down a few mwtres due to some fault. Shineford Enginerring was held 100% responsible for this incident Europe *'Health club inccident in UK' 'On March 12, 2003, a banker was crushed to death by a ThyssenKrupp elevator which was not properly maintained in a health club in London, England. The health club owner and ThyssenKrupp was fined £466,000 after the accident Japan *'2004 Nagoya elevator incident 'A Schindler elevator in Nagoya descended while the door was still open. Nobody was injured in this incident. Investigation found that elevator's firmware "TV60 v1.1" had a bug that opens the door when elevator starts moving *'2006 Tokyo incident Three passengers were trapped in the elevator in Hachioji, Tokyo, after the elevator's door opened while it was ascending. Elevator had faulty firmware "TV60 v1.0" The elevator is identified to be a Schindler *''' 2006 Minato Incident ' A Schindler elevator in Minato, Tokyo, started ascending while the door was open. A 16-year-old boy was crushed to death while getting off the elevator with his bicycle. An investigation determined a faulty brake was to blame.[11] When the government investigation team requested Schindler to disclose the information about elevators installed, Schindler declined to comply with the request and investigation claiming that documents contained personal information. *'2006 Chiba Incident''' A Schindler elevator in Urayasu(Chiba) started ascending while the door open, passed the top floor, and finally stopped in the mechanical shaft. Two people were trapped in the car. The elevator had firmware "80TH v1.4" with faulty codes. *'2010 Tokyo University Incident' '18 students at the Kashiwa campus of University of Tokyo fell from ground floor to the basement floor in a Schindler elevator with the doors still open. One student incurred a minor injury while trying to escape. Schindler determined the cause to be loose brake wires. *'2012 APA '''Hotel Kanazawa(Kanazawaekimae) Incident''' A 63-year-old woman at APA hotel in(Known as APA Hotel Kanazawa eikmae or APAホテル金沢駅前) Kanazawa, Ishikawa Prefecture, was crushed to death between the ceiling and the floor, when the Schindler elevator started moving while the door was still open. Korea Malaysia